We Are
by kiradayo
Summary: Rin sakit dan akhirnya tidak latihan menyanyi. Lalu, bagaimana pendapat Len tentang hal itu? Warns: TWINCEST, Semi-AU  -guess so- , etc  /c/ khiikikurohoshi


Vocaloid

**Discalimer: **Vocaloid isn't mine. It's belong to YAMAHA Corp.|Crypton Future Media|etc. – but the script is pure MINE –

**Title**: We Are

**Chapter: **1/END

**Warning(s): **TWINCEST. Semi-AU (maybe). Romance scene. RinxLen. OOC (well… devil Len). Typo(s). etc.

**Note: **Yush. Singkat aja ya? Karena udah lama hiatus, mungkin banyak yang udah lupa sama saya tapi, sudahlah. Itu ga penting. Yang penting, selamat membaca owo (gajelas, woy!)

Oh, nyaris lupa. Judul aslinya ada di bawah ya xD

* * *

><p><strong>We Are… <strong>_**Such a Naughty Kids, Aren't We?**_

© khiikikurohoshi

* * *

><p>Tahun 2012 telah datang, menggeser tahun 2011 yang sudah menemani kita selama 365 hari. Di tahun 2012 ini, mungkin memang sudah sepantasnya disebut sebagai jaman modern. Tidak mengejutkan bila nantinya robot-robotlah yang akan menjadi sumber tenaga manusia. Ya, sudah ada beberapa contoh tentang itu di jaman begini. Sebutlah saja, salah satunya, Vocaloid.<p>

Mereka merupakan grup menyanyi yang, bahkan, salah satu penyanyinya sudah sangat terkenal hingga sosoknya tidak asing lagi di mata, dan namanya juga tidak asing lagi di telinga masayarakat.

Dan, dalam cerita ini, kita tidak akan membahas tentang 'Apa itu Grup Vocaloid?.' Bukan. Bukan itu. Mari kita _zoom _lebih dalam sedikit. Kita akan bercerita tentang kehidupan anggota Vocaloid yang tinggal di dalam satu atap yang sama. Lalu, _zoom _lagi, kali ini lebih spesifik. Kita akan bercerita tentang kisah romantis antara sepasang Vocaloid kembar yang memiliki tingkat kepopuleran kedua dari atas.

Itu dia. Kagamine Rin dan Len.

―

_02 January 2012_

_07:30 PM, at House of Vocaloid._

**[ Kagamine Rin's PoV ]**

Aku membuka mata. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali. Lalu, ketika semua rohku sudah kembali ke tempatnya, aku akhirnya ingat kejadian beberapa menit sebelum aku… _berpura-pura sakit untuk bolos latihan menyanyi_.

Iya. Aku bolos latihan menyanyi. Ini pertamakalinya dalam 14 tahun hidupku, ah, ralat, 15 tahun. Baru-baru ini aku berulang tahun, sekedar info.

Alasannya?

Simpel saja. Aku baru saja berantem dengan Nona-Vocaloid-yang-seumur-hidup-akan-menduduki-posisi-pertama-dalam-grup. Sebut saja namanya, Hatsune Miku. _Well… _kami berantem juga karena hal sepele. Cukup. Aku tidak mau memberitahu alasan berantem kami, terlalu kekanakan untuk diingat-ingat kembali. Pokoknya kami berantem, setelah itu… aku memilih berpura-pura sakit dan bolos agar tidak latihan dengannya.

Apa? Aku yang kekanakan? AGH! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rin? Kenapa mengacak-ngacak rambutmu sendiri?"

Sial.

Datang deh.

Kagamine Len. Kembaranku yang… astaga kenapa dia populer sekali dikalangan perempuan, sih?

"Bukan urusanmu." Kataku. Membuang muka.

Dia tersenyum miring. Dan, glek. Senyumnya yang itu—yang, sebenarnya, sangat seksi—sering kali membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Argh. Dia mengetahuinyaaa!

MATI AKU!

Aku mundur perlahan-lahan, sampai akhirnya punggungku menyentuh permukaan dinding pualam yang dingin. Siaaal! Apa sebaiknya aku loncat dari jendela saja, ya?

"Jangan loncat, Rinny…" Len tersenyum. Senyum. Iya, senyum. Manis banget! Tapi… SALAH! Itu ring bel pertanda bahaya! "Kau mau lari kemana? Aku cuma mau bagi-bagi _ini _kok." Len mengeluarkan sekotak _pocky _rasa coklat. Ugh, cemilan kedua favoritku! Tapi, dia pikir aku anjing? Yang akan mau menuruti permintaan majikan setelah diberi biskuit favoritnya? Maaf saja, tapi, sayangnya aku bukan anjing!

Dan, entah sejak kapan, sebelah kaki Len sudah berada di atas tempat tidurku. Bahkan, sebelah tangannya sudah berada tepat di sebelah kepalaku. Hiii… Len iblis! Brengsek! Jangan tampakkan senyummu yang bisa membuatku meleleh, dong! BEGO!

**[ Normal PoV ]**

"Kudengar kau demam." Len angkat suara setelah 30 detik dia dan Rin tidak ada yang mau berbicara, kecuali, keluhan jangkrik kedinginan yang berada di pinggir jendela kamar Rin. "Jadi," Len menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Rin. Dalam kondisi begini, gadis manapun bisa meledak karenanya. "Kupikir, setelah latihan aku akan menjengukmu." Len tertawa kecil. "Tapi, kurasa, oh, bukan. Tapi, seperti dugaanku…" Len menutup matanya. Membuat Rin bergidik ngeri. "…kau berbohong, 'kan, Rin?"

TENG!

Itu dia! Len mengatakannya! Dan, Rin hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len, tertawa (sangat) kaku.

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ckckckck. Itu tidak baik lho, Rin. Berantem, kemudian memilih bolos dengan cara pura-pura sakit. Berapa dosa yang kau tanggung, hm?" Len menjauh dari Rin, juga kasurnya, lalu berjalan dan...

...mengunci pintu.

Rin meneguk ludah.

"Untuk menebus dosamu," Len menyimpan kunci kamar Rin di dalam saku celananya. "Aku akan memberikanmu… sedikit… hukuman." Len mengeluarkan _evil smirk_-nya yang astaga… kau tidak akan bisa menahan serangan itu, bagi Len Mania, khususnya.

"MUKYAAA! MENJAUH DARIKU, LEN! KAU JUGA BOLOS LATIHAN, 'KAN?" Rin mencoba untuk membela diri. Meski kemungkinan dia menang hanya 10 persen.

Len memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, masih tersenyum. Itu membuatnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan. "Aku tidak. Ini waktu istirahat. Jadi, aku ada waktu untuk _menjenguk_mu."

Rin mengerutkan kening. "Bohong! Itu 'kan 20 detik yang lalu! Kau terlambat menjengukku, Len!"

Len tertawa. "Kau menghapal jadwalku, rupanya. Syukurlah, aku senang." Len menyipitkan matanya, menyembunyikan senyum dibalik kotak _pocky_.

"Khhh! A-aku jelas menghapalnya, bego!" Rin merona. Dia tahu itu. Dia memang sangat lemah dihadapan kembarnya sendiri.

"Oh, ya? Berikan alasan mengapa kau bisa menghapalnya." Len duduk di kursi belajar Rin. Posenya menantang. Seolah-olah dia adalah pangeran licik yang paling berkuasa di muka bumi.

_Pertanyaan mematikan!, _Rin menjerit dalam hati. Dia tahu Len licik. Super licik, malah.

"Rinney," Len memanggil. Di antara bibirnya terjepit sebuah stik _pocky_. "Ini hukumanmu." Katanya.

"E… EEEH!"

Dan, blush! Rin merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti yang dimaksudkan Len adalah _itu_.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan hukuman? Aku tidak paham." Salah tingkah. Rin bisa rasakan sendiri kalau dia salah tingkah. Ini jelas menambah satu poin bagi Len.

"Jika kau tidak paham, ada hukuman lain untukmu." Len mengancam. Mengancam dengan wajah tenang tapi dengan niat mematikan.

Rin meneguk ludah. Sebenarnya, dia sudah kalah sejak lama. Memang sudah seharusnya dia mengalah saja pada Len sejak pertama kali anak lelaki itu datang ke kamarnya.

Len sudah berada di kasur Rin.

Bahkan dagu Rin sudah dipegang olehnya.

"Hm?" Len tersenyum miring lagi. Dan, Rin tidak bisa menyimpan rona merah jambu di pipinya lagi.

"A… aa…"

Hap!

Ujung _pocky _sudah digigit Rin. Sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk mundur. Rin tahu ini beresiko, tapi, sudahlah, jika dilihat baik-baik, Rin memang menikmatinya.

Sisa beberapa senti hingga akhirnya _pocky _itu habis. Rin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia ingin berhenti.

Dan, KRAK.

Len memotong _pocky _itu hingga menjadi dua bagian. Membuat Rin menampakkan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "Fufufufu… ternyata kau memang menginginkannya, ya, Rinny?"

Rin membolakkan mata. "KA-KAU… MEMPERMAINKANKU LAGI!"

Len tertawa. Dia suka sekali melakukan hal seperti ini pada Rin. Mengerjai kembarannya itu sudah merupakan hobi tersendiri. Meski kembarannya itu adalah kakak, dia tidak peduli. Selama Rin memang lebih bodoh darinya, tidak ada yang salah tentang itu.

Len masih bisa mendengar Rin mengumpat-ngumpat dengan wajah merona. Manis sekali. Sering kali Len heran mengapa ada orang semanis Rin dilahirkan di dunia ini. Tapi toh, baru-baru ini dia tahu jawabannya.

"LEN, KAU JAHAT! IBLIS! PENINDAS! ARRGH! KENAPA ORANG SEMENYEBALKAN KAMU HARUS HIDUP SIH! IKH! AKU BENCI KAU! KEJAM! AARGH!"

Rin masih mengumpat-ngumpat rupanya. Entah sudah berapakali Len mendengar umpatan yang sama itu dalam semenit.

"Oke, oke, tenanglah, Rin." Len menyentuh pundak Rin.

"MANA BISA AKU TENANG! ARGH! KAU JAHAT! KEJI! PENINDAS! JELEK!"

Len menghela napas, dan brugh! Dengan satu gerakan dia membuat Rin terdiam, tambah, kaget. Len sudah membanting gadis itu hingga punggungnya terantuk kasur. Terlebih lagi, posisi Len yang berada di atas Rin, itu…

"Oke, oke, anak nakal. Ini salahmu karena membolos latihan." Len menyentil dahi Rin.

"Aku bukan anak nakal! Kau yang nakal, _BAKA!_" Rin membalas.

"Kalau begitu…" Len mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Rin. "Kita berdua adalah anak nakal, bukan?" dan, Len mencium Rin. Awalnya ringan, tapi kemudian dalam. Dalam sekali sampai membuat si anak perempuan mendesah.

Setelah beberapa detik, ciuman berakhir. Wajah Rin merona parah, dan, ada _saliva _di ujung bibirnya.

"Hukuman selesai." Len bangkit dan beranjak dari kasur Rin. "Meski hukuman, sepertinya, ini tidak bisa disebut sebagai hukuman, ya, 'kan, Rinny?" Len mengeluarkan kunci kamar Rin, memasukkannya di lubang kunci. "Sebab, kau menikmatinya, 'kan?" Len memutar kunci.

Blush.

Rin merona, tapi dengan cepat dia memalingkan muka dari Len.

"Oh, iya," Len membuka pintu, tapi belum meninggalkan kamar Rin. "Sewaktu kudengar kau sakit… aku sempat khawatir, lho." Len menerawang. Dan, Rin tertegun. "Kupikir, 'apa aku terlalu keras dengan Rin semalam, ya?'"

Hah?

Blam. Pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan tawa Len.

2 detik kemudian, jeritan Rin yang terdengar.

"KYAAAAAAAAH! JANGAN BERBICARA YANG MEMBUAT ORANG-ORANG SALAH PAHAM, LEEEEEN!"

Dari luar, Len hanya tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibirnya. "Seperti biasa, _sweetheart_. Kau lembut dan manis."

―

Hari masih berlanjut setelahnya. Di ruang latihan menyanyi, Len dimarahi Master karena membolos latihan. Tapi yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak merasa bersalah. Dan, di kamar Rin, Rin sendiri masih menahan malunya sambil menggulung diri di dalam selimut tebal. Musim dingin mendadak jadi terasa panas untuknya.

Lalu, Nona Vocaloid yang paling populer masuk setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Rin, maafkan aku tadi. Lain kali… aku tidak akan merebut poster Len darimu lagi, deh. Janji. Makanya, yuk, latihan bareng." Katanya.

Rin menggeretakkan gigi. Rona wajahnya semakin nampak di dalam selimut yang gelap gulita.

"MIKU! AKU BENCI SEKALI PADAMU!"

"Eeeeh?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>F.<strong>__i__**.n**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note(1): <strong>WAKAKAKAKAK. Sial sekali kamu ya, Rinny _sweetyheart _ewe. Yush. Mungkin diksinya kaku banget =w=" ma-maaf. Dan, ini saya dapat ide setelah bershower/ ditendang (serius sih). Yo'a. Sepertinya ga perlu banyak-banyak. Yang pasti, _thanks for reading!_

**Note(2): **_any question? _owo


End file.
